Letters to Bella
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: Bella Swan is in a long distance relationship with Edward Cullen be , will they meet in person .
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: new story .. I don't own Twilight, but the plot . _

_Chapter 1: Letters to Bella_

My mother Renee had gotten re-married to Phil, I am living with them . I never went with my dad Charlie . For two months I have been in a long distance relationship with my boyfriend Edward Cullen . He loves me so much , we been talking to each other on the phone , but we also did decided to write each others letters since we are apart. Mike Newton tried to hit on me he likes me a little , but i don't like him that way. I like someone else. When I got home from work my mother handed me a letter from my boyfriend . I was so happy once I had it in my hands. I couldn't wait to read once i was in my bedroom . Edward is in New York City . My letter read this:

My Bella,

i am missing you so much, I wish you were here with me . But for the time we are we're are , but someday were going to be together. I'll get to hold your body in my arms. I hope things are well for you. New York is okay but it would be better with you .

Ps: I love you.

Edward .

* * *

A knock was on my front door, and it was my best friend Jacob Black came to visit me . I wonder what he wants ?

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note : thanks for the support from my readers . _

Here is chapter 2 .

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting a visit from Jacob

Jacob's POV: I just came from a run with the wolf pack, and my dad Billy told me that Bella Swan called and she wanted to talk to me but I was out. So I decided to run to house to visit her. I knocked on her door she opened it and she let me in . Said nothing to her walked inside. I like her more then a friend but she dating a guy named Edward Cullen . She had her favorite book in her hands.

Bella's POV: i was finishing reading Edward's letter he sent me, I wanted to write him back , but I couldn't because someone was at the door I walked downstairs to open the door and it was Jacob Black ... My mother and Phil went out for the night, so I am home alone . Needed to get to my homework before it gets too late, and before I am off to bed .. I'll replay to Edward when I am not so busy ...

Edward's POV: New York City, is such a huge place to live alone , I wish my girlfriend Bella Swan was with me we talk all the time . I finished her letter and I sent it to her, and she'll get it and she'll write to me . But she is living with her mother Renee and her step father Phil, but she has told me on the phone she'd like to live on her own ...

When is Edward and Bella getting together ? Please Review and make my night .


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note : here more _

Bella POV: i really wanted Jacob to go so I could write Edward back . He sent his letter to me along with some gifts . I loved them and waited to call him and thank him . Jacob seemed to like me more then a friend .

Jacob's POV: i like Bella Swan more then a friend but she dating someone else.

Renee is at work. ..

hours pass...

Edward's POV: I could sleep that night because I was thinking about Bella. I sent her a letter long with a card and gifts hope she'll like them . Hope she'll write me back . I am so happy because I'll get to see her in a week .

Mike and Jessica will get together . Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note : Chapter 4 _

Jacob's POV: It was getting late , i stayed at Bella's house with her, because her mother Renee hasn't come home yet, some nights She comes home really drunk . She went to a bar after work. Bella and her mother don't have the best relationship in the work. But I do wish for myself that I was in a relationship with someone . A pretty girl . I think I found her , her name is Daisy...

_Renee hasn't come home and the police find her drunk , she couldn't drive her car home , when the police came to the house Bella had to answer the door and before that she had to place her letter down . _

_Bella's POV: I'll have to write my letter later , because police are here with my mother and Jacob let me know . And we're going out to breakfast ..._

_Alice is going to visit Edward in New York City ... Alice likes Bella. _

_Please Review ! Sorry short . Something came up .._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Chapter 5 _

Chapter 5: The Next Day

so bella mother in jail for drunken misconduct. bella is so stressed out because of the stuff happening around her. maybe jacob gives bella a kiss on her lips and gets her even more upset. so after jacob gives bella the kiss and trys to hold her. edward sees them and he freaks out and bella. wondering how can she explains this and is so pissed with jacob. Edward came from all way from New York to see Bella and he sees her kissing another man, then he leaves freaks out and Bella tries to explain it to Edward . Was going to surprise Bella found her with Jacob at breakfast , should have called her first . She got mad at Jacob kissing her again . Bella doesn't need to write Edward back yet because he is in town now . I have lied to Edward what i did durning my day , i feel bad but i know everything will work out between me and Edward . I had no idea that Edward's sister Alice was going visit her brother . She has no idea that Edward is in person with Bella, or she might know.

The next day

Edward and Bella talk on the phone and make plans together and go out to breakfast . Seeing Edward i felt bad when he had gotten into my town . After breakfast Edward and Bella act like a couple that they are . Edward and Bella saw Rose and Emmett, Rose doesn't like Bella much because she wishes she can be human like Bella , but can't because she is a vampire. Bella and Edward are happy finally to meet one another together , they get to go on their first date, and Edward gets to hold his girlfriend Isabella Swan in his arms that he been dreaming about for two months . Mr and Mrs. Cullen like Bella as well.

Edward's and Bella's first date went very well, they can't get enough of each other . Mike and Jessica are now and also they are living together . Bella needs to talk to her father Charlie , she calls him she hopes it's not to late...

Should Edward and Bella move in ? Post your answer in our review .


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: here is chapter 6.

Edward and Bella Talking Alone

Alice and Renee left Edward and Bella alone so the two could talk. Edward left for a very hours and Bella got to talk to Alice . When Edward called for Bella, he was wondering where his beautiful girlfriend was, but he couldn't find her. A few hours passed , then she finally answer him , and he hasn't had to worry.

Bella had gotten a letter from her father Charlie . She'll read it soon . There was a knock on her door she opened it , Mike and Jessica and Angela and Ben were at her door, some of her friends . Renee still needs help . Alice and Bella had some girl time . Esme and her husband went back to Esme Island the two haven't been their for awhile , the two do need a trip together ...

what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: thanks for the support ._

* * *

Chapter 7:Moving In

Bella's POV: I have been stressed out with everything with work and school and my mother . Glad my dad sent me a letter . Finally had the chance to read it . Got to go and visit my boyfriend at his house . Seemed as if he waned to ask me something .

The letter read from my dad:

_Dear Bella , _

_i am sorry to say to my only daughter that I am missing . No one has found me . I am also enjoying my job as a police officer in Forks Washington . I am not trying to scare you, if i did then I am truly sorry . _

_Love, _

_Dad (Charlie .) _

I was surprised at what my father wrote me , don't know what to say next . Wonder if I should tell my mother , still surprised Phil her husband is around with all of her drinking .

Edward's POV: I was so happy to see my Bella i know this week hasn't been the best for her, when I am alone with her I am going to ask her to move in with me and I hope she'll say yes to me . Because i don't want to date anyone else ever. Finally Bella told me her mother Renee has gotten the help she needs . Also that she is really missing her father Charlie. when Edward asked Bella to Move In together she ,said yes . Now there a couple and living together .

Dr. Cullen is at work . James and Victoria are in town and after Bella Swan . Alice and Rose went out shopping . Jasper and Emmett went out hunting together and they won't be home until morning...

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_authors note: been thinking what should happen next here is chapter 8. Read and review. _

Chapter 8

Dreams

Edward's POV: My family hasn't gotten with my girlfriend Bella Swan , but I know they will and we do have a long time to work out on her relationship with my family. I couldn't keep Bella out pass ten-thirty, because Bella let me know when she saw me when we went out for our date night. After our date night I got her home and she went up to her bedroom , she got ready for bed. I watched sleep and she sleep talk . I didn't want to let her know not yet and freak her out yet. Bella's father Charlie doesn't like me yet but within time he will, because I know Bella is my soul mate .

Bella's POV: My dad talked to me while I was finishing getting ready for my date with Edward Cullen . I wondering how our date will go , I get the feeling his family doesn't like me not yet . I haven't hear from my mother Renee in a while don't know how she is doing . Edward brought me home before ten-thirty. I brushed my teeth then went to my bedroom and put my pj's on ended dreamland I must have sleep talked , because when I woke up the next morning Edward was quite and didn't say much to me . Hope I didn't say much to me and we are living together in our own apartment . It was our first night together . I haven't seen my friends Mike and Jessica , hope they fine ...

Dr. Cullen is at work .

Where is Esme & Alice & Rose and Emmett .


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note : I know I have been gone for awhile . I hope none of my reads are mad at me and hopefully can forgive me with reviews . Most Twilight fans weren't happy when Robert andKristen broke up . Edward and Bella . I hope the two can fix things out and get better and they can get back together and be the cute couple . _

* * *

_On with the story _

Chapter 9 : Bella finding out about her mother

Bella's POV : My relationship with my mother hasn't been easy . I did live with and her new husband Phil . She had gotten remarried . I said something to her and told her I'd like to live with my father Charlie Swan . My mom went off with it and dropped me off to the airport and before I got on the plane I said my goodbye's to her . I look a lot like her , but I act like my father Charlie . It has felt like I have been living on my own with my mother, and I have noticed she has gotten worse with her drug problem . We haven't had a of money . Phil plays baseball . I could hear my plane ready to take off headed to the gate . Had my backpack on my back , with some of my stuff inside . One of the things in my backpack was a letter from Edward my boyfriend . He wrote me back , I was really looking forward to read his letter to me . Because I got five or more hours to myself to read it until I see my father in person .

Edward's POV : Bella and I have been talking on the phone , because we are both in different city's . Well we were on the phone I could hear my girlfriend crying well she was trying too talk to me . I reason she was crying was because of her mother . I know she and her mother doesn't have a good relationship , unlike me and Esme , she feels like my mother . I did send her letter to her . I'd tried to calm down Bella and it had worked . In one of Bella's letter she wrote to me she told me in detail about her relationship with her mother. After we finished talking we hung up the phone . Hours passed , I worried about Bella, but I have a bad feeling .

Rose and Emmett went on a date night together .

Bella's mother was found on the bathroom floor laying there not moving ...

* * *

Hope you guys like . Like to hear your thoughts . Please Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note : Here is another chapter for " Letters to Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprises

Bella's POV: My plane ride is over , I am living with my father Charlie. I waited for him to come and picked me up from the airport . It didn't take long . When we saw each other we didn't say much to each other he gave me a hug which was odd because he doesn't do that normal . I didn't get a chance to look at my phone I should have because the police were trying to call me, to tell me that my mother was dead . But I had come too busy to even notice .

_The Cullen Household _

Emmett's POV: Rose and I had a great time on our date night, by the time we got home we saw no one in the living room . We had no idea where everyone else was . Rose and I went to our bedroom for the night . And waited until it was to be about sunset so the both of us could watch it .

Esme and Edward went out on a hunt together . Dr. Cullen was called into work ...

* * *

-Breaking Dawn21-

Please Review . How is Bella going to handle the news of her mother's death ?


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews too my readers. Here is another chapter " Letters to Bella" . Please Review. The plot is mine . But the characters belong to SM . Please don't be mad at me for any mistakes . _

* * *

Chapter 11: Edward coming to save Bella

The Cullen Household

- _Edward - _

I really couldn't take it anymore, being so far away from Bella. And we haven't gotten the chance to talk to Bella since she moved in with her dad. Of course I don't know anything about my girlfriend's father . Bella and I haven't gotten around to talk about that topic in our letters to each other yet . I don't really want to talk to my family about my own love life , giving them each detail . I know Carslie won't worry but I know my mother Esme would . I have decided to fly out to Forks Washington . To find Bella and surprise her. I hope she won't get mad at me . In our letters we have talked about meeting each other and I get the feeling it is now .

-_Alice and Jasper went out on a hunt together - _

Esme

I am a stay at home mother and I love all my children the same . Lately Edward and I haven't talked about anything he's been doing lately . I wonder if he's up to something .

Bella

i was sleeping in my new bed that Charlie bought me long with a new truck that belonged to Billy Black , but he can't drive it anymore since he's in a wheelchair . Also the truck was a homecoming gift . When I got up the house was empty . Felt like I lived on my own , while Charlie was at work . I walked downstairs found myself some breakfast . I had a bad feeling once I sat down in the chair that Charlie was going to be my only parent . I am hoping I am not going to be late to school .

-Charlie's off to work . -

Alice

Jasper and I really needed to get out of the house so jazz and I decided to go hunting together I know the both of us are going to have fun . Before we left I noticed that something was wrong with Edward and Esme . But I couldn't put my finger on it not yet anyways ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Please review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note : To my readers , thank you for your reviews . I got some writing advice from Shining Crane . I am going to take their advice in this chapter . Here's the next chapter for " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 12: Finding Out What Edward Really Wants

Alice

Once Jazz and I got home from our hunting trip, we had gotten home around 7:30 pm. It wasn't too late to have a chat with my brother Edward. Early I could tell there was something wrong with him , even though he didn't have to tell me . Edward must be in his bedroom , because he wasn't playing music. He's really good at it .

-Walking up the stairs to Edward's Bedroom -

_-Knock Knock . Edward may I come in ? I asked. I waited for his answer - _

**Edward was putting away some of his music . **

"Alice , yes you may come in . " I walked in . He looked at me and asked Alice is there something you need ?

" Yes Edward . " I said . " I am your baby sister I could tell their was something early with you but I couldn't ask you then so I am doing it now. " "What's wrong?"

He said only one word at that word was " Bella"

" Alice I'd like to go and see Bella in person . I love her so much . I know you guys haven't meet her yet , but I know you guys will love her."

_He looks at me . _

" Yes, Edward I can see us meeting Bella in the future . It's going to happened."

" Edward do you feel better now ? " I asked him .

" Yes Alice I feel better . "

" You better get a move on ."

Last thing I said before leaving his bedroom .

* * *

Edward

I went up to my bedroom I needed a quite place to think to myself . I decided to put away some of my music , when I hear a knock on my bedroom door , it was my baby sister Alice . She and Jasper must had gotten back from their hunting trip . It was only 7: 30 pm . I told her to come in and she did . Alice sounded like she was worried about me . We had gotten around to talking and the subject was Bella Swan or Isabella Marie Swan . Who is my girlfriend . Alice was only trying to make me feel better and she did a really good job . Plus she gave me a little bit of advice , I am going to take it . I am going to see Bella in person .

* * *

Bella

I looked at the clock in my house , I notice I needed to get a move on . So I wasn't late to school . But I almost was. I wonder how today is going to go ?

* * *

What did you guys think I tried my best . Please Review . Please make my day .

-BreakingDawn21-


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note: Thank you to all of my readers for the support for this story . I truly believe that chapter 12 is so far the best I have written . Read & Review. _

* * *

Chapter 13: Bella get's the man she's been writing to .

Bella

I did drive my really old truck that I had gotten from Billy Black . The day I got my truck I must have forgotten that Jacob Black was there as well. Because I had other things on my mind. Jacob and I have know each other since we were babies . I hardly think Jacob would really want to hear about my guy, who is Edward Cullen my boyfriend because Jacob is my best friend .

Finally I got home from school , I saw that Charlie made it back from work . Once I place my backpack in my bedroom . I'll start cooking Charlie dinner. When I saw him it had seemed as if he knew something I didn't .

**The Cullen's Household **

Edward

After Alice left my bedroom , i grabbed my bag and a few things like money , car keys , my cell phone and some cloths for myself because I am talking a trip I am heading to Forks, Washington . Because that is we're my girlfriend is . No one noticed I had gone and taken my car . I drove to the airport I have a 15 hours flight . Thank goodness the airport wasn't busy , I was happy about that .

_15 Hour Flight _

My plane landed around 6:00 am . Once the plane stopped I grabbed my stuff and headed to get my car, my big brother Emmett drove my car while i was on the plane . He was the only one who found out . Bella and I have almost been writing each other for 1 year. I hugged Emmett goodbye and he handed me my keys and he was off again . I drove towards Bella's house , when I got there it was almost close to 7: 15 am . I think Bella's awake , but I would rather wait until Charlie left for work. Once he did I opened my car door and walked up to Bella's door . I waited and she opened the door and smiled at me and jumped into my arms because she knew who I was . We did it were together and we love each other . Bella let me go even though she didn't want too . She stood there let me come inside . We have so much to talk about . I wanted to kiss Bella , but I thought to myself would she let me ? ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Hope you guys liked it . Please Review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: Thank you to all of my readers . All of the reviews . Next chapter . Review . _

* * *

Chapter 14: Date Night

Bella

I am still in shock that Edward is standing in my kitchen next to my dad's chair , I am so happy to have him here finally . The room got quite . I didn't know what else to talk to my boyfriend about . He couldn't stop looking at me and I couldn't stop looking at him. He said my name .

"Bella , something wrong ?"

"No , Edward " I said . I was just thinking to myself .

" Edward I think we should have a date night tonight "

" Sure , Bella " lets go . We headed to his car .

**Edward thinking to himself I finally get to go on a date with Bella. **

I drive to the movies well Bella sits in the front seat . We're going to the movies first , then dinner. We're going to go see the movie called "Man Of Steel" .

I really don't want to mess anything up with Bella tonight.

* * *

How do you think Edward's and Bella's date is going to go? First kiss? Please Review . Make my day !

-BreakingDawn21-


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note : Thanks for all of your reviews. Keep them coming . Here is chapter 15. " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 15: First Kiss

Bella

I couldn't believe Edward was in my house , along with being in my kitchen in my dad's chair. He made it seem so perfect . I couldn't stop looking at him . He looked at me with his golden eyes , and asked " Bella something wrong ?" . I looked at him and said " No Edward " . I had the guts to go and kiss him . But in my head were we at that stage of our relationship . I thought we were. But Edward never brought it up himself he must have other things on his mind . Of course he can't read my mind . I was holding Edward's hand when Charlie walked in , I thought to myself he could handle this . He didn't say anything to me . He went upstairs . When I was finished looking , Edward held my face a with his hands and then kissed my lips . It was a nice kiss . Long time coming .

Edward

Bella opened the front door for me , I walked inside . She was just home . Her father wasn't home yet . We were both in the kitchen I sat down in a chair . I noticed Bella looking at me . She thinks I don't notice but I do . " Bella something wrong ?" I ask her. She said . " No Edward ." Then the door opens again and her father is home , she drops my hand . Waiting for her dad to say something , but he doesn't he just walks upstairs . When Bella is finished looking upstairs I place my hands on her face and holds her face with my hands and I kiss her lips with mind , our first kiss was nice and sweet . We both wanted it . It was great and long time coming for the both of us ...

* * *

What did you guys think of the first kiss? Long time coming for Edward and Bella. Now their relationship has moved to the next level . Please Review! Make my day !

-BreakingDawn21-


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors Note: Thanks for all of your reviews . Keep them coming . Next chapter for "Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 16: Did I think what just happened

Alice

I was home with my brothers and sisters. But Edward left without saying anything to me that is new. Could it because of his girlfriend Bella. I had a vision of them kissing . Today is the day it happened finally .

**Bella's House **

Bella

i let go of Edward's lips even though I really did want to , but I was human I needed to breath . Edward not so much . He didn't have to do it , it was a habit for himself . I was in a tight hug Edward's arms were around me . There was a knock on the door but I did nothing about it because of the hour .

Edward

i had to let go of Bella's lips even though the both of us wanted to keep kissing . I had to let her breath but I didn't let her go. There was a knock on the door but Bella needed to go to sleep. We both walked upstairs to her bedroom . Then I watched her sleep and dream . Wish I could dream because I would dream of her.

* * *

What did you guys think ? Please Review! Make my day!

-BreakingDawn21-


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews . Sorry I haven't been able to update . Going to make it up now. Chapter 17 . " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 17

Late Night

Bella

Lately I haven't been able to sleep thought the night . My sleeping has been off . I have no idea why that is. Most night Edward has been staying in my bedroom . Charlie has no idea I have a boy in my room if he found out he wouldn't be happy with me , but that is a totally different topic . Edward did take most the my bed because he is taller then I am . One of his sisters likes me her name is Alice and his others sisters name is Rose not so much yet . I wonder to myself if I did something wrong but I highly dough that . We see . Edward and I are still at the beginning of our relationship .

Charlie is off to work as well .

Edward

most of the time I have been staying at Bella's house because I wanted too. I haven't seen my family for awhile. But they like her within time because I am not leaving her side . I finally get to watch her sleep and hold her while we both sleep and share a bed ...

Dr. Cullen is off to work again ...

* * *

What did you guys think? Please review . Make my morning .

-BreakingDawn21-


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors Note: Thanks for all of your reviews . Keep them coming . Chapter 18 . " Letters To Bella" Enjoy ._

* * *

Chapter 18: Italy

I don't own Twilight . SM .

Bella

I was home with my future in-laws . I was remembering when Edward went to Italy , and we also had some time apart. It wasn't easy on either of us . I had decided to go to Italy with Alice and save Edward there was no way I would let him kill himself because he felt bad . He let me try to have a human life I'd tried my best . But in the end I'll get what I always wanted .Aro said something like this " What a happy surprise ! So Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful ? I love a happy ending ... they so rare . "

_as Aro was about to kill Edward . " Please! No, no . Please! Kill me . Not him ! _

Aro " How extraordinary ! You give up your life for someone like us . A vampire . A soulless monster .

_Edward " Bella get away from him!"_

-to Aro- You don't know a thing about his soul .

- To Edward and Bella and Alice - " Go home my young friends -

Charlie is going to be mad at Bella for leaving for 3 days ...

* * *

what did you guys think ? Please Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors Note: thank you for all of your reviews. This just came to my mind . Enjoy . Chapter 19 "Letters to Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 19 : Coming Home From Italy

Bella

Edward and I must have been in the backseat of Alice's car , I needed to get home before Charlie was going to be really mad at me . I didn't realize until Edward woke me up and we were at my house . He carried me inside my father tried to stop him , but Edward said to him I am only carrying her home then I'll be leaving . But I really didn't want him to go I want him to stay in my bedroom .

Charlie

Isabella Marie Swan I know your still outside I can still see his car . You better get your butt inside before I come out there myself .

_Bella I could hear my father from the backyard where there woods where . But I needed to talk to Edward and Jacob before they both left and I went inside ._... to face my future ...

* * *

What did you think? Please review !

- BreakingDawn21-


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors Note : Thank you for all of the reviews. I have more to write here goes . Chapter 20 . " Letters to Bella"_

Chapter 20: The Great Gatsby

Rose

Emmett and I had gotten home from school along with Edward and Bella. Bella was once again visiting the house because she is dating my brother . I don't like her right now because she is human and I am a vampire . I wish I could go back to being human but that's not the case . I wanted babies . Become a mother if that happened I wouldn't have meet Emmett . I forgot about it and put on the movie " The Great Gatsby" and we watched together ...

Dr. Cullen had gotten home from work .

Bella

Edward and I finished school for the day and he drove to his place to hang out I saw one of his sisters the one that doesn't really like me very much . I sat next to Edward on the couch ... I think Emmett likes me but I am not sure .

Dr. Cullen

i had such a long day at work if I could be tried today would have been the day . When I got home my children were home but my wife Esme wasn't home I had no idea were she is . Hope she's not hurt. Hope we can find her soon ...

Esme is in the woods alone and knows anybody .

Jacob Black has feelings for Bella ...,,,

What did you guys think ? Please review ..., will dr . Cullen find his wife ?

* * *

- BreakingDawn21-


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors Note : Thank you for all of your reviews . Keep them coming . Happy to see that this story is doing well . Well here is chapter 21 . " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 21: Finding Esme

Dr. Cullen

Rose , Emmett , Jasper , Alice . I need all of your help . Can you all please stop what you are doing . Well need to go and find Esme . I know we're she is she's in the woods lost and scared without me . Now we are family forever now let's go get my wife and your mother . We all went into the garage to a few things from there like keys , backpack and water . We still need to act human even though were not human , but not everyone knows that about our family . Well Rose , Emmett ,Jasper , Alice help me out Edward and Bella house watch the house well the rest of us are out looking for Esme and bring her home safely . Bella and Edward will also have the house to themselves .

_Dr Cullen , Rose , Emmett , Jasper , Alice are out of the house searching for Esme and no luck yet finding her and hopefully she hasn't gotten hurt but you never know until she is found... _

_Hours have passed . It is night time . They have to start the search in the morning ... _

* * *

What did you guys think? Came to my mind . Please Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note : we're are all of my reviews . Getting a little worried . Please enjoy chapter 22. _

* * *

Chapter 22 : The Next Morning

Edward

Bella and I had the best night last night . We have been a couple for a year now we know a lot about each other. My dad and my brothers and sisters weren't home . I got to spend the evening alone with my girlfriend . And finally we got to show how much we love each other . **We Are Sleeping Together . **

* * *

Edward still talking , Bella trusts me I saw it last night it was wonderful I wouldn't mind ...

* * *

Bella

I am a big girl and I am in a relationship with a man who loves me and I love him . We had such a good time together without his family in the house . I gave myself to Edward ... At first I was scared but it felt good I didn't want it end but it was morning ... hope Edward will tell me what he is thinking . ...

* * *

Dr. Cullen , Rose , Emmett , Alice , Jasper found Esme laying on the ground not moving ...

* * *

What did you think? Did you guys expect that ? Review!

- BreakingDawn21-


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors Note : Thanks for the reviews keep them coming . Chapter 23 . " Letters to Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 23: Meeting Up With Everyone

Bella

Edward and I didn't have much time to clean up the house before everyone came back home because of what we were doing his bedroom alone our time . His brothers and sisters aren't finding out . But Alice might already know because she can see the future . But there is no way I am asking her .

_car drives home and everyone gets out including Esme . I could breath I felt better ... no longer sick , but I been feeling sick all morning could i possible have morning sickness ... did we use protection ? Went though my head ? I need to see a doctor ... Edward and I need to talk . _

_Rose and Emmett saw Edward and I kissing . ... _

_Are Bella going to have a baby ? _

* * *

_Review ! What did you think ? _

_-BreakingDawn21- _


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note : Thanks for the reviews . Here is chapter 24 wasn't expecting it so fast . Enjoy . " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 24: Surprises

Edward

well Bella and I were cleaning the house she tried her best to help me, but it only took me a second to see that she was sick so we stopped . The house looked fine my father isn't going to care , I am more worried about Bella . I picked her up and we walked towards my bedroom but before we made it to my bedroom door , Bella asked me to stop by the bathroom . I waited outside the door , well she used the bathroom . When she opened the door she joined me in my bedroom were together for hours ..We she feel asleep on me and I watched her sleep ... she was out for three hours ... when she woke up she looked for me and said Edward we need to talk now and it is important ... she looked at me with her brown eyes while waiting for my answer ...

Review ! What did you think ?


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors Note : the reviews are coming so fast I can't keep up but I figure it out ... Thanks for being there for me . Here is chapter 25. " Letters To Bella " _

* * *

Chapter 25: Baby

Rose

I was the first one to walk in and I couldn't find Edward and Bella I thought to myself they must be out . Emmett was right behind me .

* * *

Edward

Bella was waiting for my answer but I had no idea what to say to my love . But she wasn't rushing me . It wasn't like we're going anywhere . Alice found us and told us they were all back I just nodded at her I more forced on Bella I was getting the feeling that she was going to be the mother of my child I got the feeling that was the important thing she was about to tell me before my family got home from there hunting trip . If the case I am going to make her my wife and were getting married we are meant for each other and we are going to raise our child has parents together . I love you Isabella Marie Swan ... she didn't hear me but I know she knows it ...

Alice went to find Jasper who was helping Esme . Mike and Jessica are hanging out together for the afternoon ...

What did you think ? Review .

-BreakingDawn21-


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors Note : This Story is like hot cakes . Here is chapter 26 . " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 26: Expelling

Bella

i like sleeping in Edward's bed , I know he doesn't mind because he likes holding me . I am so happy with him and we now get to start planing our future together . I got up to take a shower to wake myself up I am always careful in the shower it was a quick one then I joined Edward back in bed .

* * *

_Flashback _

Esme was just walking in the woods and she thought she knew were she was going but that wasn't the case . ... there were men following her then she feel down and hit her head...

_End of flashback _

* * *

Edward

When I opened my eyes I didn't see her next to me but I could hear the shower she must be taking a shower I know she'll be back in my arms . ... Still thinking how to ask her to marry me and be my wife forever .

* * *

What did you think ? Review !


	27. Chapter 27

_Authors Note : noticed people are reading and want more . Well here is chapter 27. " letters to Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 27: Nightmares

Edward

Today Bella and I needed our rest mom and dad wouldn't let us do much since we got home from the doctors and yes my girlfriend is carrying my child . Dr. Bennett doesn't want Bella on her feet much he gave her right away bed rest . I am here for Bella and always will be I drove and went to the doctors with her . The doctor asked us if we wanted to know the sex and we both said no it was kinda of cute .

So since that was set Rose , Emmett , Alice , Jasper have been helping around the house . ...

Bella

I was a little scared about going to the doctor . But I just needed to look at Edward and I felt better within five mins . Dr. Bennett will see you know the nurse said , Edward walked with me holding my hand . I wanted this over so Edward and I could go home and rest . The doctor gave me bed rest . He left the room , and Edward and I walked to the car and Edward helped me inside the car . He got in the drivers side and started the car and we headed home were I felt safe with him by my side always ... ..

Jacob Black drove over to the Cullen's house and he knocked on the door and he wasn't expect it to be Dr. Cullen ...

* * *

What did you think ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	28. Chapter 28

_Author Note : Thanks for all your reviews , that is what is keeping going with the ideas. Here is Chapter 28. " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 28: Esme Got Lost

Esme

I was in the kitchen with my son Edward and his girlfriend Bella they were talking to Alice and Jasper I started cooking some thing like cookies . Then I thought I hear something outside and my husband wasn't home so I had to go outside to see what it was . I thought it was three men but I didn't know then so I keep cooking but they didn't leave I followed them ... I forgot to tell someone in the kitchen the kids were busy doing there own things to notice that I went missing and went on a walk on my own but I never saw the three men again I might have just seen them in my own head ... I started walking home but I lost my way I feel down and hit my head and went to sleep thought out the whole night ... Wonder if anyone is going to come and find me?

_Hours passed _

Dr. Cullen came home to find his children in the kitchen and noticed that his wife went missing ...

* * *

What did you think ? Did that answer your question about Esme ? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	29. Chapter 29

_Authors Note: so many reviews in one day . Chapter 29 . Letters To Bella _

* * *

Chapter 29: Reading

Alice

I wanted to do something nice for my future sister in law to be . And Edward and I got to talking and he told me we will need to work together to keep Bella happy durning the bed rest . Edward went to cheek on Bella and nothing seemed wrong with her while she was sleeping well she did move around in the bed because of the baby . I went downstairs and I had my set of keys in my hand because I was going to drive to the bookstore to get a few books for Bella to read durning the day and not at night .

Mike and Jessica have been dating for awhile now . ... Emmett and Rose have been married for a while as well the two are going to have a date night soon when it's not so crazy in the house...

Dr. Cullen is so happy to have his wife back in his arms because he thought he lost her forever . The reason Jacob came over to the Cullen's is because he wanted to visit Bella. Edward and Jacob still don't get along but they try not to fight in front of Bella...

* * *

What did you think ? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	30. Chapter 30

_Authors Note : I am hoping my readers will still stay with me and keep reading & Reviewing . Here is Chapter 30 . " Letters To Bella" _

* * *

Chapter 30: Sick Day

Esme

I finally do feel better then my soon to be daughter in law Bella . I decided to go and cheek her, when I knocked on the door my son Edward opened it and looked round quickly and saw that she was sleeping I really didn't want to bother the two unless it was important and what I was doing it wasn't I didn't jaw much to my son Edward and because I didn't he just closed the door .

Edward

i wanted Bella to try to get as much sleep as possible because this week hasn't been the greatest because she has been waking up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom . I have been up with her most nights . So I decided to call work and I told them I needed to take a sick day I took it so I could take care of Bella all day long , which I have been doing ...

Jasper was by the front door and he was Charlie and Renee standing in their front door they must have come here to visit Bella ...

what are the Cullen's plan going to be ?

* * *

What did you think? Review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	31. Chapter 31

_Authors Note: well thank you for all your wonderful reviews . Here is Chapter 31. Letters To Bella. _

* * *

Chapter 31

The Next Week

All of the Cullen's need to come up with a lie , for Charlie and Renee and when Jasper saw them at the door he let them to the living room . Alice was in on the plan everyone . There going to be in laws soon once Edward and Bella get married . Edward let Bella out of bed , she was getting her color back in her face that is all he could ask for . ... Tonight is the night he's going to ask her the important question that could possible change there lives ...

Rose loves babies , so she was happy for Bella and she's been helping her along with Esme. Harry Clearwater died . Leah and Seth don't have a father anymore . They just have there mother Sue . Sue has been a total mess since she lost Harry . Charlie and Sue have grown closer. When Renee is with Charlie because of there daughter Bella she thinks of Phil her husband . They both live in a different state .

Edward helped Bella out of bed , he held her hand because he was helping her down the stairs so she could see her mom and dad . When they both saw there daughter together they didn't know what to say to her . Because of the way her body looked ...

Leaving my readers on a hanger ...

* * *

What did you guys think? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


	32. Chapter 32

_Author Note: I felt like writing because it is fun . Another idea came to my mind. Enjoy , Read , Review! _

* * *

Chapter 32: College and Asking Bella's Hand In Marriage

Edward

i am so happy last week is over , because when Bella saw her mom and dad it went horrible wrong a total mess . They stopped loving there only daughter . Bella and I finally had gotten to talk alone. She told me she'd never like to see her parents again she wanted them both out of her life forever , well that is going to happen today going to ask for her hand in marriage . We're on the bed . "Isabella Marie Swan , will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiness man ? " I waited for her answer , she looked at me and said " Yes . " I gave Bella my mother's wedding ring and placed it on her left hand where it will stay forever . We kissed and I made her feel happy and for the rest of the night she was no longer sad. Next we need to talk about college and where we are going once the baby is born .

Bella

i couldn't believe my parents they didn't say anything to me and they stopped loving me . It was a very short visit . They left and once they did Edward did find me and we got to talk and we were alone and on the huge bed . He never likes to see me sad . I noticed he had something in his hand it's a gift for me , then he asked me " Isabella Marie Swan , will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiness man?" I got quite on him then I answered and said " Yes ." He then took out the small black box and there was a really pretty ring and he then placed it on my left hand where it should stay forever . And then we kissed each other for hours on end my night couldn't get any better then it always was because Edward and I are getting married . Edward is a vampire and he might change me once I am his wife and he is my husband , once we have our child , I feel huge . We also going to have to decide which college we are going to go to . ...

* * *

What did you guys think ? Need some help with some baby names . Please review !

-BreakingDawn21-


	33. Chapter 33

_Authors Note : Thank you for all of your reviews . My readers want more , so here is chapter 33. Review & Read . To my readers this is the last chapter for this chapter . ... There will be another story that goes after this one . I hope you guys will read it . _

* * *

Chapter 33: Twins

Alice

I had to scream for Edward to come to his bedroom because that is we're Bella was , she was a sleeping because she was really tried and her water broke . My brother was about to become a father and Bella was about to become a mother . And I was about to become a auntie . I wish I could be a mother as well but Jasper and I haven't talked about it for us .

rose and Emmett and mom and dad came upstairs because Bella was on a table not breathing and i know my brother Edward doesn't want his wife to die on him and there children they are going to raise them together . Bella is giving birth and she screaming and I don't want to see my sister in pain . She not going to be in pain much longer . A little girl came out and Edward was holding his daughter and her name is Alexis and he already loves fatherhood. Rose came up to help Edward she asked to hold Alexis Cullen . And then who was next in his arms was Levi Cullen his son and he held him and then Esme took him from Edward because Bella saw her daughter and son in her human eyes but she stopped breathing ... then Edward made Bella into a vampire so they can be the same and get married and go on there honeymoon . And raise there children together . Edward is no longer sad because his wife is a vampire and she opened her eyes and saw her husband with her new eyes ...

Edward and Bella looked at each other and hugged each other and kissed and said " I love you ." Bella said to Edward I'd like to meet my children . He answered not yet love , we need to go hunting this should be fun . ...

The End .

* * *

What did you guys think? Review!

-BreakingDawn21-


End file.
